A Life Reflected
by tieusang
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru are getting married. Things are going well until tragedy strikes. Will they be able to help each other past this or will they lose each other? sequel to A love reflected
1. Journey Home

*i do not own inuyasha*

Journey Home

The flight to Sesshomaru's castle was a quick one. He opted for flight so she could prepare herself for the ceremony. The wedding kimono had to be made. The food she wanted to eat and serve. And the flowers she wanted to represent their union were to be decided on. Sesshomaru otherwise has had every other detail planned. He also went as far to getting a sword made from his fang: One that encircled her in a barrier and released a poison outside to kill the invader.

Her 16th birthday was coming around the corner and her eyes widen as if she discovered a secret. Her Sesshomaru said that they were to wed in a month's time but that's her birthday. Could he have planned this all out? Yes, she was going to be mate of the most wonderful demon/man ever. But something somewhere in her kept nagging to be on her feet. Something was amidst. Kaede baba always said to listen to her instinct so Rin tried her best to observe her surroundings and ask about all the people attending.

Sesshomaru was happy that finally he has found his mate, though it was in the less likely person in his life. 400 years of solitude will come to an end and a new era of unknown is ahead. He fears nothing, but not being in controlled left him a bit apprehensive. Then her smile flashed in his mind and all questions dissolved. Yes. This is why he needed her in his life. She is the calm of his storm, the antidote to his poison and liveliness to his darkness. He knew it all along, from the first moment of seeing her smile, he was lost to her.

After getting her kimono measured, Rin went to move some of her belongings into Sesshomaru's room. He insisted that the servants do it but she said she wanted to prepare the room for their special night. Her face was so flushed she felt her ears burning when she thought of what Kagome had told her just weeks ago. A hand pulled her back to the present.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't notice you.." She said surprisingly.

He was looking at her so intently, then her scent changed from flowers and love into desire. Her face turned a beet red and she started to pant a little. He would never admit it but his demon was coming out and grabbed her just when her voice called him back. That was close. It was three days until the ceremony and he is starting to lose control.

"Inuyasha , the miko, and the demon slayer are here with their family. I thought you would like to know." He said blandly.

Her eyes lighten," Yes , yes my lord. Thank you. I will go get them." She said rushing down the hallway. Then she stopped and turned around. She walked up to her lord and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you for everything, and for putting up with them for me."

He was caught by surprise. Rin has never been so daring before and yet she boldly walked up and .. and kissed him. It had taken all his concentration to not pull her back into their bedroom and claim her now. But this. Just as she moved from his cheek, her turn his head so their lips would meet. He needed to taste her lips and feel her arms around him. She was getting more excited but she wasn't sure what all these feelings meant. All she could do was wrap her arms around him and .. "Rin, you guest are waiting," He said coolly. With that, he walked into his study and left her standing in the hallway all flustered.

"I wondered why he stopped so suddenly," Rin thought. Just then maser Jaken was leading Kagome , Inuyasha and their family towards her. She smiled. He was very private and caring when it came to her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango. Miroku. I'm so glad you guys made it." Rin practically scream out.

"Oh Rin, I'm so happy for you. " Kagome said.

" I couldn't miss my favorite student getting hitched right?" Sango said.

"you mean your only student," Rin said laughing.

"Alright girls, time to get our bachelorette party starting!" Kagome said as she pulled the girls away.

Jaken sighed," And she's the future Lady of the west. Come Master Inuyasha, your room awaits."

At the bathhouse the girls kept telling Rin what to expect the first night sleeping together with Lord Sesshomaru. "I've slept with him before," Rin said thinking about the countless nights she fell asleep in her lord's lap and with him holding her.

"What!?" Kagome and Sango screech in unison. "When it that happen?"

" I've always slept by his side and in his lap when I was younger.." Rin said with a smile.

"Oh, that. Whew. I thought you guys always had sex." Sango said. "Well, I don't think you two will be doing much sleeping," she giggled.

Rin eyes got bigger, "How come? Just thinking of the ceremony and reception is making me really tired," Rin sighed. May he wants to talk to me all night.

"Rin, remember what I said about making babies," Kagome asked Rin. Rin stopped and thought about it for a minute and she turn bright red. " So now that we are on the same page, let us tell you what to expect." Kagome continued.

The girls were in the bathhouse for hours it seems. When they finally emerged, Rin had a permanent new color on her face. Red.

Ever since that day in the bathhouse, Rin couldn't look Sesshomaru in the eye without her mind wandering and her eye staring at his jewel. She felt so nervous. Kagome said it would hurt really bad the first time but afterwards it wouldn't anymore. Sango told her how when he touches her body it will feel like she on fire. How she'd be sweating from head to toe and scream in pleasure. She could not for the life of her understand how screaming is pleasurable. But above all, she had to tell Sesshomaru if she was uncomfortable or if what he was doing was wrong. Woah, tell lord Sesshomaru he was wrong , that doesn't sound right at all. It almost seemed like this first night was going to be intense training or something and it was Sesshomaru's call. Rin sighed nervously. In one hour she was going to be Lady of the West and his mate for life.


	2. ceremonies

*I do not own inuyasha*

ceremony

Rin was nearly shaking at the end of the hallway. Lord Sesshomaru looked so dashing, so perfect. Mother Inukimi took her hand and said to her,"Calm down child, all will be okay. Just breath and my son will do the rest." She let her down the path full of yellow daisies on the floor. Here goes nothing Rin thought.

Breath taking to say the least. His mate was exquisite. Her hair was mostly up with some strands dangling behind her. Her face painted slightly to emphasize her pouty lips, high cheeks and big brown eyes. Yes those eyes which captured his soul. All he could say by the time her hand was in his was. "My Rin, forever I do promise to protect you and be by your side. Till we both shall die. " He said with a slight inflection of his voice.

Rin was nearly in tears. Her smile was warm and loving. She nodded, unable to utter anything in this moment. Then she pulled her kimono off her left shoulder to expose her neck to him. He leaned in and inhaled and said," Forever, my Rin," and bite her. Two half moons appeared on her neck and a cluster of stars on her wrist. They turned to face the audience and Mother Inukimi said," I present the future Lord and Lady of the West."

Rin bowed for the ump teen time When master Jaken was introducing another Lord, Count or Town Leader. If I have to do this everyday, I don't think my back will hold she thought to herself. After a while she started to feel tire and nodded off leaning onto her husband. "Rin, wake up." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry. I must have been really tired." Rin responded with a yawn.

"With that we would have to be excuse for my lady is weary from the excitement of the day," Lord Sesshomaru said. Rin's eyes opened wide, they were all staring at her for who know how long, shame was creeping into her mind." It's alright, you just started. I was trying to give a reason for our departure and you fell asleep. It was perfect timing. Do no be ashamed." She looked at her husband once again. "Thank you."

Rin got to her new room and started taking off her kimono until she got to her third one. She was so tired she didn't think Sesshomaru was going to want to do anything would he? Just then she felt his breathe on her ear. It made all the hairs on her body stand on end. "You should let your mate undress you, Rin." He purred. She felt like her whole body was melting ask his hands tucked inside her kimono and it fell to the ground.

When he turned her around, she realized he was naked in front of her. Her face went immediately red and she closed her eyes. Even though her glance of his body was short, she saw chiseled muscled in skin of white with purple marking all the way down to.. her heart started to race and she started to pant..

Sesshomaru smirked. Even as his mate, she was still so sweet and innocent. His brother said that Kagome had talked to her about what was to happen but to see how shy his Rin was truly made him cherish her that much more. He lean down and spoke into her ear, " I will guide you through everything, my beloved. Fear not." With that he kissed her. He felt her relax and then her arms clung over his neck. He lifted her to their bed and lay her down. He took one more look at his mate. Her beautiful eyes shone with admiration and desire. "I will tell you this once and only once. You are the only one to hold my heart. I have love you from the moment you took your first breath. I will love you until the end of time." Her tears were pouring at this point. She dreamt of this moment so many times but to hear it from him it was truly a dream come true. She always knew that he was the only one in her heart. And now he will be the one to have her body, mind and soul.

Rin awoken in the morning with a huge smile. She remembered everything that happened last night up through the morning. She never knew that she could scream so loud. Oh gosh, what if the other people heard her. Her cheeks flushed again. Just as she calmed down she turned to face her husband who was still naked. His body a masterpiece that she now is a part of. Her cheeks heated again.

"Red does suit you quite well, beloved."

Rin looked back at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought you were still sleeping." Rin said shyly.

"I'm glad my mate enjoys looking at me so much. Maybe you were reminiscing of last night?" he smirked.

Rin's eyes widen, " I was just looking, I was not thinking of.." Lips crashed into her mouth and instantly she felt a thirst. This was going to be a long morning…

"Sesshomaru, we have to get up." Rin shook his arm off her. "We need to greet mother with the morning tea..aahhh," she screamed as she fell off the bed. That's odd she thought, she wasn't hurt but for some reason her legs didn't work. Her eyes teared up in an instance," Sesshomaru, something's wrong with my legs…I can't stand up. I feel so weak but I don't remember getting hurt or anything," Her worried look made him laugh out loud.

"Rin, you are okay. I will inform mother you are too sore to move at this point." He said while kissing her head.

"I don't feel sore. I really can't move them. What if I'm paralyzed. What if I'm.." His finger closed her lips and his eyes gave her the answer.

"You will recover in a few hours. Until then just get some more rest." He said reassuringly. He placed her back into the beds and stroke her hair.

"But I'm not tired," Rin said with a yawn and pout," I don't need to sleep." Soon however her eyes lids became heavy and she was back sleeping. Sesshomaru sighed, he's got a lot of schooling for his new young mate.


	3. Good News

*I do not own inuyasha*

The good news

It was late afternoon when Rin finally awoken. Kagome and Sango was at her bedside and took her to the bathhouse.

"Soaking will help you heal faster. He must have really done you in for you to sleep almost the whole day." Kagome giggled.

"I didn't know it was going to make my legs so weak. You guys didn't even warn me." Rin pouted.

"Everyone is different Rin. This just means that I've slacked on your training lately. Besides, you need to tell that husband of yours to stop being so boisterous. It was your first time. "Sango said. The girls started splashing the water around and giggles could be heard all over the castle.

"Rin, take care of yourself. Remember you are always welcome in our home. Sesshomaru nii-san, call us if she needs anything or babysitting.." She winked.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. He nodded. Now that the last of the guest were leaving, he could start training with Rin so she can hold up the title of Lady of the West. He knew she didn't want to burden him so he agreed that they would train once things settled.

"Again, Rin. Focus." Rin attacked and dodged Sesshomaru With great quickness and agility. She was formidable. For the last 6 months she trained hard with him. She made him swell in pride. Her skin glistened in sweat making her scent so alluring. She would bite on her lower lip when she contemplated a move. Swoosh, she was close but he blocked her swing after a roundhouse and back flip.

"Enough shall retire for the day."

Rin knew there was no arguing there. Once he'd made up his mind it was it. Unless she.. no she's been feeling tire really easily lately. Or at least for the last 3 days. Her monthly cycle was coming so she opt for a bath before dinner. Just as she was walking down the hallway she started to feel dizzy and fainted. Sesshomaru caught her just in time. Her scent was so strong as of late. It made him think.

Rin opened her eye to see that the moon hung high in the sky. How long was she out?

"I have some soup for you. Your body will be going through some changes so you will need to rest more. We will halt training for at least a year. " Sesshomaru instructed.

"But I want to train my lord. It's just my cycle is coming so I am feeling a little sick but nothing more. I want to be strong for you." Rin said at the verge of tears.

"Rin, you are with child. You need to rest. Demon pregnancies are very difficult. The miko has powers to help her but I am not sure how you will fair. So to be safe, I want you to limit your activity. The baby will be here in 6 months time. " Sesshomaru moved closer to his mate and held her face in his hand." Thank you mate for being yourself." With that he kissed her and her soup was forgotten on the table till the next morning.


	4. Loss

*I do not own inuyasha*

The loss

Rin woke up violently hurling at the bedside pot. She was going on 3 months but the morning sickness had not subsided. She was hardly able to eat and looked as though she was wasting away. Kagome came and gave her some medicine through a needle she placed in her arm. Kagome also did a healing session with her. The baby's demonic power was too strong for Rin's body and she feared Rin would die if her pregnancy continued. Her body was rejecting the baby. Even with the nausea medicine from her era and prenatal vitamins, Rin was getting sicker. She had headaches all the time, fevers and chills, and had started bleeding from her gums.

"Sesshomaru. I need to talk to you. It's about Rin." Kagome said as the door to his study closed.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru growled," you are no long welcomed here." Kagome stepped back seeing that Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing red.

"feh. If you don't want our help then fine. We've been through this already. We lost our first one too you know. Even if you come crawling on your hands and knees begging for our help we won't come back!" Inuyasha yelled. With that they leaped out of the western castle and headed back to the village.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't have done that. Rin will need us there. Sesshomaru won't be able to handle the sadness that comes with the lost." They both sighed and looked at the sky, the worst was to come yet and they were bracing for it.

Earlier that morning

"Sesshomaru, I think Rin has a condition called preeclampsia. She is showing all the signs and symptoms. If she continues with the pregnancy, she will die. Or even worst if she starts bleeding inside her head, she will no longer be the Rin we know and love. There's no other way," Kagome explained to him.

What was he to do? Either Rin dies or the baby dies. It couldn't be the only option. He sent for jaken. " Send for my mother. She is needed here today," Sesshomaru hissed.

Rin was tossing and turning in bed. She had been confined to bed rest for 2 weeks now. 60 more days she thought. I can do this. She has moments of time where her head felt as though it would explode. Kagome and Inuyasha left so quickly she didn't get to say good-bye. She felt so lonely at the moment and scared. Something didn't feel right with the baby and she wanted to ask Kagome but now she would have to wait until delivery.

"Mother, Rin needs help," was all Sesshomaru could muster when his mother arrived.

"Let me take a look," Inukimi said. They were walking towards the room when they noticed energy leaking from the room.

Rin's body was glowing and as she coughed up blood and all stopped. Then she shook in the bed. His worst fears were realized. By ignoring the miko's pleads, Rin is dying.

"Go over and remark your mate. Let her drink some of your blood to help strengthen her body and she can hold on. I will make sure her soul does not leave this room." She instructed her son.

He bit down on her shoulder and her tremors stopped. Then he slit his palm and let her drink his blood. She turned from dusky grey to a pale white. Her body contracted and a baby came out on the bed, purple and not breathing. Then Rin gasped and her chest stopped rising and falling. Her heartbeat slowing.

"Do not leave me Rin. You can not leave me. I can not lose you too." He whispered into his beloved's ears and a single drop of tear fell on her cheek.


	5. Pain

*I do not own inuyasha*

Surrender to the pain

Rin was in the abyss of darkness. So quiet and alone. Where was she? And her baby, where was her baby. She no longer felt her baby. Strange though, she felt free. Then a light shown on her, calling her. It was her mother and father and brother. She was so happy she ran towards them. She was almost there when she felt something on her cheek. A tear? Who would be crying now? She closed her eyes from the light and heard the whisper," Do not leave me Rin. You can not leave me. I can not lose you too." Her mate was in pain and devastated. She looked at her family and whispered," I love you." She then turned and ran towards her mate's voice.

Rin's eyes fluttered open as she coughed hard. A warm hand landed on her cheek.

"Sesshomaru." She barely whispered.

"It's all right now," Sesshomaru said with a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

Rin was in a coma for a month. When she came to, she found out that she lost the baby and Sesshomaru had already buried it. For the next 2 months all she could do was sit at the window and cry. Cry for the child she would never meet. Cry for being such a weak mother who could not protect her own. She would take a bite here and there but never ate. Soon, she was too weak to even sit up. Sesshomaru truly did not know what to do. His Rin was always the one to cheer him up and now she was a shell of the Rin he loved. He had been doing more patrols so he would not hear her cry because he could not console her. He was slowly receding to the cold demon he once was.

He was lost again and now no one was there for him. He watched as she slept. It's been 4 months since he kissed her. He leaned in for a kiss. She moaned into his lips. He slowly caressed her and raked his nails across her breast. Her eyes opened to see the loving husband she was missing. "Rin, I've missed this so much, my mate," He purred as they made love through the night.

The week went by with Rin getting better. Sesshomaru was pleased she was finally able to heal.

"What was it?" She asked timidly in the morning. This was the first time she's brought up anything about their baby.

"She was a beautiful girl. Rin you must rest and forget.." Sesshomaru was cut off.

" How can I just forget about our baby. You felt nothing but I did. She was inside me for 4 months. I felt her kicking and moving. I …I just wasn't strong enough to keep her. I failed as her mother. You should leave me." Rin's tears fell with every work she spoke." I don't want to be here anymore."

"Rin, look at me. You do not want to be here anymore. What is That? I have told you I feel more that I can set into words. Where would you go?" Sesshomaru was getting agitated. This was not his Rin.

" I just want to think about us, about everything. I need time. Maybe a month or so. I need to go where I can feel ...loved." She said coldly.

"So be it. If that is what you choose. Take Jaken and Ah-un," with that he left his Rin dazed and hollowed.

"Master Jaken, can we rest by the river for a bit." Rin said quietly.

"My lady we are almost to the village," Jaken replied. Seeing her tears on the verge of spilling, "We will stop only for a moment."

Rin sat by the river and watched as it flowed. No worries. No pain. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru for 2 months. They just got reacquainted and he was crushing her soul with such heartless words. If there was anything left that is. Why was everything falling apart? One moment he was so loving and the next he looked at her the way he looks at Inuyasha. A look of disgust. And why shouldn't he be. She was the pathetic one that couldn't even handle a pregnancy. A demon's mate. Who was she kidding? It's best if she had just disappeared. Rin didn't want to feel so hurt but she didn't know how to deal with it. She just didn't want to hurt anymore. So she closed her eyes and fell into the river.

Jaken heard a splash and looked up, she is finally coming out of this sadness and she's playing in the water again. He smiled, now that's a girl.

Rin didn't fight the current pulling her under and thrashing her body around. She felt so cold, so cold and she felt the darkness overcome her.

Kohaku been training intensely and fighting over at the east so he would not have to see Rin and her mate. He knew that she would he happy. That's all he hoped for. Just then, he noticed a body floating in the river. He jumped in and pulled her out.

"Miss, wake up. Miss.. Rin. No Rin. Rin. What happened to you?" Kohaku got back on Kirara with Rin and sped to Kagome's.

"Why are you taking so long Girl." Jaken said once he was out of the bushes by the river. Panic hit him hard. Rin was no where and her things were left. Did she get kidnapped? Oh no. He needs to get help. He called for AH-un and they flew to Inuyasha's village. He rather get hit on the head than die if sesshomaru sama were to find out.

"Lay her down. My goodness. The pain she must have endured. Inuyasha, get me my medic bag, I'm going to give her some iv meds. Hurry. Rin hang in there." Kagome said as she pulled a tourniquet out and placed an iv into Rin's arm. Poor Rin. From what she could figure is that either she fell into the river or she must have jumped in. She had seen this in her time, it was postpartum depression and Rin had it bad.

Just then Jaken came through the door yelling for help. "Please I can't find Rin, one minute she was at the river and the next.." He stopped when he saw Rin drenched and pale. " He's going to kill me for this."

"Don't tell him." Kagome said," Rin's heart and mind is sick. She needs to be around people who can bring her spirits up, not him. He doesn't understand that we humans can died from the turmoil of our emotions. If he understood, she wouldn't be here like this!" She was nearly yelling. Jaken was quiet at once and nodded. Rin told Sesshomaru she needed to go for a month anyhow. He will have to stay to keep watch.


	6. Sharing Pain

*I do not own inuyasha*

Sharing Pain

Rin was hanging the clothes to dry. Ever since the incident, Kagome did not let her near the river. Rin didn't cry as much but she didn't sing either. It's been 2 months and she hadn't spoken a word. Kagome sighed. Rin was much better now. Eating well, her cheeks were rosy and she actually gained a little weight. Kagome had to force her to eat 6 small meals so her body would be used to eating again. She gave her the prenatal vitamins because it had higher dose minerals. Rin was filling out her kimono so much that it was a little snug at the waist. She looked at Inuyasha and nodded. Inuyasha took off to the sky towards the western castle.

"Rin, you mind coming with me somewhere. Jaken is watching the kids..more like getting beaten by them," Kagome chuckled. Rin smiled. Master Jaken was always getting picked on by the kids. She nodded and followed Kagome to the edge of the well.

There beside the old tree was a small tomb. She read it," To our precious baby whom we love from the moment we knew about you. Rest in peace our baby, Miho." She turned to Kagome with tears falling.

"She was our first. Even being a strong miko, I could not protect her from myself. It took a while for me to get back on my feet. So believe me when I say I do understand what you are going through. It will get better Rin. You will never forget but your baby would be sad if you died because of her. Cry all you want. Scream and punch the ground. Let go of the pain because you won't heal until you start accepting the pain. No one is to blame. You must know that in your heart. We will always love you, no matter what you do or what happens to you." Kagome said. Rin punched the tree until her knuckles bled and screamed until her voice became hoarse. Then Kagome held her until her sobs died out.

"Bastard, when are you going to come to your senses? " Inuyasha swung his sword at Sesshomaru. " The poor girl's spirit was dying and all you could do was send her away? For heaven's sake, she lost a baby. Your baby. She's blaming herself and nearly drowned herself. You are suppose to be the smart one here!"

" She asked to go. What do you mean nearly drowned herself? Jaken" Sesshomaru was furious. He should have took her himself. But she didn't want to be with him anymore. She said so. Everyday all he could feel from his mate's mark was pain and torment. He truly did not know what to do. When she didn't come back in a month, Jaken said she was ill so she stayed for another month. Did she even want to come back?

"Go to her. Even if she kicks you, hold on to her. Tell her that you love her. Even though she is a strong girl, she needs to hear you say that. Reassure her. And most importantly, forgive yourself. It was neither of your fault. No power in the whole world can change what has happen. Just grow and learn. Together."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, in all his years, he has never heard the half breed utter anything but nonsense. Yet, here he is telling him what to do and it seemed like good advice.

"Last I recalled you said you wouldn't come back here even if I begged you. Yet here you are in my presence. Half. Breed. I will consider your words," Sesshomaru said.

" Get off your high horse and get your mate back. I can't stand it cuz she makes my place reek of you now." Inuyasha smirked. This was as close to an apology or thank you he was going to get from his brother.

Sesshomaru felt the weight of the last year lift. He knows now what to do.


	7. A small surprise

*I do not own inuyasha*

Rin was slowly speaking again and her cheery self came back in small doses. The first time she laughed was when Jaken was tagged by the four kids in a mini pile; on top of him of course. The second was during the moon festival when she went to see all the lanterns. The harvest moon is the brightest and biggest one of the year she thought. Then at the river, she placed lanterns into the water so the dead souls of her relatives could come back to visit. She knew that her heart was finally healing.

But then she thought of Sesshomaru. It's been 3 months since she had seen or heard from him. She knew she blatantly disrespected him. Then, she told him she didn't want him anymore. She was so hurt she said so much to hurt everyone around her. How could she make it up to him? She knew that he was treading on unfamiliar territory by mating her. Why did she expect him to know how to respond to her pain?

Growing up was so hard. Everyone has expectations of what you are supposed to do but no one tells you how to. She is just 17 and she had lived through more than some people twice her age. Just then her belly churned. Then it felt like she had hiccups in her stomach for 5 minutes. Why, that was an odd sensation. She sat up in bed and placed her hands on her belly. It's moving. "KAGOME!?" Rin's screech was heard through the village.

"It's moving Kagome. I must have a worm inside me. That would explain why I've been eating so much lately and my belly is swollen. Help me. Please." Rin's eyes were pleading. She had seen Kagome pull out a 4 foot tape worm from a man's belly on the side just weeks before. Gross. She didn't think they were contagious.

"Rin, please stay calm when I say this: You're...well um... you're pregnant." Kagome said letting out a big breath." I've known about it for a while but I wasn't sure if you were able to accept this yet. I've been secretly dosing you with extra medication so you could go through this one smoother. Please don't be upset."

Rin's smile only grew. "Thank you Kagome. If not for your help, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be so healthy with this baby. I don't even know where to start to repay you. I'm glad that we are sisters through our husbands. You are the best...I...love you so much," Rin said crying now.

"Just stay healthy so you can have this baby. My kids need their cousins you know. And Rin, I love you too." Kagome hugged the crying Rin. Then the two burst into laughter.

She was 3 months pregnant and she felt great. No morning sickness. She moved around fine and eating. Boy can she eat. That means she and Sesshomaru will be getting their child. She was so excited. He'd be so surprise.


	8. Hesitation

*I do not own inuyasha*

Later that night Rin woke up with her stomach growling. "Geez kid. I'm not a garbage disposal. We had 3 bowls of rice and a pound of meat. What else do you want? Mama's got to sleep. "She grumbles to her belly. It only got louder. "Okay. Okay. I'll find us something to eat."

It was in the middle of the night and Inuyasha was away from the village on a mission of some sort. They had not hunted for a while and there was no dried meat left.

Rin was so hungry she snuck away to fish at the river. When she got there, she noticed Kohaku was sitting by the river skipping rocks.

"Kohaku, what are you doing here so late?" Rin asked him.

"Just thinking. Rin, I need to hear you say it. What do you think of me? Really?" he asked pleadingly.

"Kohaku, you have a place in my heart that no one else does. But, it is a position of a brother to his sister. Nothing more. I am grateful you have rescued me and help me heal over the past 3 months. I do wish for your happiness." Rin said. She knew that the past few months Kohaku stayed at the village for her, and took care of her. She knew that his love was more that what she could offer because no one could replace Sesshomaru, even in her weakest moments. She needed for him to know where the boundaries were.

Kohaku stepped closer and held her shoulder," Do you not understand my feelings are not that of a brother. I want more than that. Have I not proven that I can cherish you and rebuild your heart? Will you give me a chance? "

Before Rin could answer, Kohaku pushed his lips onto hers. Her tears spilled. She clenched her lips and pushed as hard as she can until he fell back.

"I love only one." She sobbed," even if he never holds me just for comfort, even if he doesn't talk to me all night long, and even if he can not tell me words of endearment… my heart is his and his alone. I'm sorry."

Before anything else was said Kohaku was held up in mid air with Sesshomaru's hand on his neck. He came flying as a ball of light and saw a man force himself on Rin. His venom seeped and he wanted to KILL this man.

"Give me one good reason, human, why I should not end your life for trying to take what is not yours." Sesshomaru voice was like acid with anger seething and eyes blood shot.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Please let him go. Please. He meant no harm. He was just confused." Rin pleaded on Sesshomaru's arm.

"No Rin. He has over step his ground and so he will pay with his life. Does he mean that much to you? Do you love him?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Only you. I belong to no one else. But, I do not want anyone else to die for me or because of me." Rin cried as she slumped to the ground.

Sesshomaru knew his mate was getting better. One of the reason was hanging right there at the end of his hand. But he had the audacity to kiss Rin, and not apologize. He didn't want to halt Rin's recovery and progress but he could feel his pride did not want to let this go. His Rin was violated. He must take revenge. He must… what is that scent? The scent of his Rin pulled him out of his thought process. She is with child. His Child.

Sesshomaru let go of the man hanging on the balance of life and death to embrace his mate. His one and only love. The mother of his soon to be children. His Rin.


	9. Family once more

*I do not own inuyasha*

Family once more

"Leave. Before I change my mind," he snarled at Kohaku.

Kohaku knew better to stay and fight him. Rin already made it very clear that there was never any room in her heart for anyone but her lord. Always and forever. He was defeated. He hung his head low and left.

Sesshomaru held Rin close and tight. He felt her pull away at first but slowly she opened up and returned his embrace. They both missed each other so much but no one wanted to take the first step to resolve it. Admit, accept, and change.

Sesshomaru knew that this would make or break them. He took a big breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself.

"Rin, I hid while you were crying in pain. I turned away when you were in need. I dismissed you when you needed protection the most. I will understand if you no longer wish to reside with me. I promise to be better at these things but do know I am still young at this emotion. I need constant examples and guidance. But whatever it is you decide, please know that I will only have you as my mate. There will be no other until we die." He said calmly.

Rin's body was shaking with joy and happiness. She was so afraid that he would leave her be. She never would imagine her mate apologizing to her. And admitting his shortcomings. You can teach old dog new tricks. She smiled a warm loving smile looking up her demon lord husband's face. It was strong, gentle, cold and loving, all at the same time. She was crying now. Crying for the love she was missing. Crying for all the pain and suffering they both went through the first year of their marriage. At last the sun will shine on them.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for being you." She whispered.

Nothing else was needed. No more words. The lovers stared into each others' eyes and all questions were answered in a second. The two leaned in for a kiss. Small pecks at first which blossomed into the battle of the tongues. Soon hands and bodies were moving under a full moon.

Out by the river the next morning two bodies were entwined when Sesshomaru turned his mate to face him. He traced over all her features with his claws and paused at her belly and kissed it. " Our children are growing well. You will make me a proud father." He smirked.

"It's with Kagome's help and medicine. I haven't been sick at all. I think... this one will be fine. This one…wait did you say children? There's more than one in here?" She asked with a panic.

*Sorry so short. Had a long 50 hours of work this weekend. Prob 1 or 2 more chapters after this. Enjoy.


	10. Holding on

*I do not own inuyasha*

After they washed up at the river, Rin and Sesshomaru headed back to Inuyasha's hut. Kagome saw the couple walking hand in hand with eyes glistening. She smiled. They made up. Rin started running towards Kagome when she saw her standing at the door, but tripped half way. She shut her eye and embraced for the fall but was swooped into Sesshomaru's arms.

"You must be more careful Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. Rin was not being careful," She said with her voice gradually getting quieter. Her eyes were on the ground and her body started slumping again.

"I am not angry. Just concerned. Do not be upset. I rather enjoy having you in my arm, RRRiin." He purred her name aloud, earning him a tap on the shoulder from her.

Her cheek lit up too. Even with everything they have been through and done together, Rin was still embarrassed for other people to know about their bedroom and now outdoor activities. This was the innocence and pure heart of the woman he loved. Remembering what his brother had told him, he said," This is what I love about you, my beloved."

Rin's mouth was agape. She couldn't believe he had said such personal things in the company of his brother and family. He was showing his love for her so openly she didn't have any question of his love to her. This was the best day ever.

"You're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." He said to Rin clearing his throat. Then he turned to his brother and said," you too, little brother. Although I assume you enjoy eating those bugs."

"Why you son of…ah forget it. You're lucky Rin's here." Inuyasha mumbled after he got a stare from Kagome. "So what now? You leaving, Rin?"

Rin blushed. "Yes, Inuyasha. Kagome, thank you so much. I will need you with me in a few months still. "

"No problem Rin. I'm getting you some extra herbs to take every day in addition to the vitamins. And remember to eat the small meals. Drinks lots of water. And...umm" Kagome was thinking of anything else she needed to instruct Rin.

"Why don't you get her a month's worth of herbs, and then come to the castle in a month to help Rin out in her last month? I am in need of assistance in getting my Rin back to health and you have proven yourself fully capable. Your assistance would be an asset and fully appreciated." Sesshomaru said coolly.

Again everyone just stared. Did Ice prince just ask for help, compliment and thanked someone in a single phrase?

Rin smiled warmly at her husband. He's changed too in these few months. He's trying to reach out to others. While she was always the one to reach out and he closed, the loss had made her closed up her feelings to everyone. He had to step up to the plate. If they keep working on themselves and then each other, together, they will surely make it through any hardships to come. All of a sudden her belly started to glow. The warmth from the light was calming and loving. It put Rin at ease. Her babies agreed with her. They were truly in harmony.

2 months later

"Okay Rin, you've seen this a hundred times, no different now. Once you are fully dilated, I will tell you to push. One more centimeter to go. " Kagome was coaching Rin at her last stage of labor.

She had been having contractions for 24 hours now. Sesshomaru sent for his Mother for safety. He wanted to go in to hold her hand and comfort her but he wasn't allowed into the birthing chamber. He almost killed that servant. He had remark Rin when it started to strengthen her a bit. That was yesterday and he felt like blowing something up if he heard her yelling anymore.

"You're never gonna touch me again, you bastard! I hate you! Why did you do this to me! AHHHH. I'm gonna die! AAHHH." Rin was screaming and vomiting all at the same time.

"Ok, Rin. Get ready to push. I'll count. Remember to push the whole 10 seconds ok? Here goes. Big breath in and push…" Kagome was yelling to get Rin's attention.

"What is she talking about? I will touch her when I want to. She. Hates. Me? I didn't do anything. Rin." Sesshomaru was positively lost. He never thought that Rin would say anything like this to him. He didn't want her to die. He brought his half bread brother and the miko here to ensure her safety. Why was she so mad? He has to go check. Just then a hand held his arm back.

"Don't worry. They all do that. Kagome cussed out our whole family tree and blew up the side of the hut. They don't mean it. It's very painful. Kagome said it's like pushing a watermelon through a lemon. I've seen some human bend a steel rod. Be glad you're not in there taking the blunt of the pain. Believe me; women have 10 times their strength in this situation." Inuyasha said trying to calm Sesshomaru down when he noticed his brother's eyes becoming red and fangs protruding.

"Take your hand off me, filthy half-breed or I will..."Sesshomaru stopped instantly.

" ..." a baby crying pulled Sesshomaru out of his anger.

"My son. Hideyoshi." Sesshomaru eye lit up like never before. Then he heard Rin screaming again.

"wahwahwah..."

"My daughter. Misaki. I...I have heirs to the throne. I have..." Sesshomaru rushed through the door the moment it opened and was by Rin's side holding her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Rin said apologetically. "It's smells awful in here and I said so much I didn't mean to and," A finger hushed her.

"Thank you for being so strong. Thank you for giving me a place in your heart and in return, took this heart of stone and changed it. Rin, I am glad the great Kami sent you to me in that forest. I am glad Father gave me the Tenseiga. And I am honored you chose me. My beloved Rin." His eyes were golden and warm. Those eyes were the windows to his soul and he was baring it all out for her to see.

Sesshomaru smirked. The woman in his arm will be the death of him. He didn't even know where all these things were coming from. He just felt the need to make sure she knew her importance in his life. The words came out and surprised him. But looking into her big brown teary eyes, he knew that his life was decided long ago.

Kagome and Sango couldn't help but say ah in unison. For a decade they barely heard Sesshomaru speak. Now, it's been nonstop and so romantic. Who knew Ice Prince was such a hopeless romantic? Lucky Rin, Kagome thought. Inuyasha is no more than a grunt if that. Love works in such mysterious ways.

"Do you two love birds want to meet your babies? " Kagome said handing Rin her son and Sesshomaru his daughter. They were spitting images of their parents.

"Rin, Hideyoshi has your hair and my eyes. While Misaki here has my hair and your eyes. They both have my markings. They will be strong just as we are. "Sesshomaru said kissing Rin's forehead.

Two weeks passed and the castle was as rowdy as ever. Kagome stayed just until Rin got a schedule down and the kids settled. Rin knew she was going to be fine raising her kids with Sesshomaru. Of course she hoped that she would get a little help every now and then from her friends and Mother Inukimi. Everything was falling into place again.

Six months later

"Sesshomaru. Will you tell me where our baby girl is? I'm fine I promise. I just want to visit her because I never got the chance to." Rin said anxiously.

Sesshomaru knew she needed closure. It had been a very bumpy first 2 years of their marriage and it was slowly calming. It was about time to show her.

They walked down the garden to the bench under the cherry tree. Rin was nervous because she wasn't sure how she would feel when faced with her lost baby. Her twins were healthy and exuberant little boogers. Sesshomaru sat her at the bench under the tree which faced the sunrise in one direction and the sunset to the other.

"Sakura had your hair and my eyes and my markings. She was the size of your hand. I buried her under the tree so the roots could protect her. Here you can look ahead to see a new sunrise with her and end the day with her on your mind. No matter what happens, she will be a part of us. Lost but never forgotten." Sesshomaru voice was calm as ever.

"Yes, for every new experience I have in my life, I am truly glad to share it with you. Thank you for being so patient with me, giving me hope and loving me unconditionally. I love you so much Sesshomaru." Rin said leaning into her husband's arms; Arms that would always be there to protect her and their children. Forever.

*Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
